mybabysittersavampirefandomcom-20200223-history
Smells Like Trouble
"Smells Like Trouble" is the seventh episode of season 1 of My Babysitter's a Vampire: The Series. It first aired on July 7, 2011 on Disney Channel and March 22, 2012 on Teletoon. Overview When Ethan has trouble trying to ask Sarah on a date, Benny makes a love potion that affects both Erica and Sarah. Erica and Sarah are suddenly in love with Benny and Ethan respectively, much to their shock. However, when Benny accidentally drops the potion, the potion's scent wafts into the air vents, affecting every girl in school. Benny and Ethan become extremely popular as all the girls in school are in love with them. Benny's grandmother finds out about the love potion and explains that because of nature's balance, all the girls who had loved them will hate them even more. As per her word, the girls who had previously been in love with Ethan and Benny, arrive with weapons, crazed to kill them. Ethan and Benny lock themselves in the "Eternity Cage", a prop Ethan ordered from a movie, to keep themselves safe. They attempt to wait it out until the potion wears off and end up spending the night in the cage. In the morning, Sarah and Erica arrive, released of the potion's effects, but now extremely mad at Ethan and Benny. Thus, Ethan and Benny are punished by Benny's Grandma. Synopsis When Ethan strikes out on asking Sarah out, Benny creates a love potion to help. He puts a Dusk label on it to entice Sarah and Erica into using it, and it works well, even causing Erica to kiss Benny. She returns the potion, which Benny drops, sending vapors of the potion through the school via the vents, causing all of the girls to fall in love with Ethan and Benny. Rory calls Benny's grandmother, busting the boys, who are informed that the more the girls love them, the more they'll hate them as the potion wears off. Grandma doesn't punish them directly, but they get what's coming to them. Three of the girls affected by the potion show up at Ethan's house with their destruction in mind. The boys consider themselves saved when Sarah and Erica arrive, but they unfortunately have the same mission as the others. Ethan and Benny spend the night in Ethan's Eternity Cage, a movie prop, armed with water guns filled with holy water as the other girls arrive and fight about who will kill them. When the potion has worn off, the boys wake to find a very cross Sarah and Erica. Benny's grandmother then turns up and the two boys end up being punished. Trivia *Megan Hutchings guest starred as Brie. *Amanda Parsons guest starred as Ms. Fine *Stephan James guest starred as Jock #1. *Kaitlin Howell guest starred as Cute Girl #1 *Laurie Ma guest starred as Cute Girl #2 *Jen and Rachel's outfits changed during the part where they fight Benny and Ethan with Brie. Their sports equipment is replaced with dangerous weapons. *This is Matthew Knight's fang picked episode. *Even though in the movie Jen and Rachel first appeared as huge "Duskers." They appear as different characters here. Photo Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1